That's What Love is For
by Amethyst Knight
Summary: HxR cute and kawaii, some humor for the other pilots


Hello, This is my very first fanfic. I would love to have feedback but keep the majorly negative stuff to yourself. Alas, I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Gundam Wing is copyrighter by Bandai Entertainment, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. The song _That's What Love is for _is written by Michael Omartian, Mark Muller, and Amy Grant. It is performed by Amy Grant and is copyrighted to A&M records.

"..." speaking

'...' thinking

__

......italics are the song

THAT'S WHAT LOVE IS FOR

By Belle Maxwell the Archangel 

__

Sometimes we make it harder than it is  
We'll take a perfect night  
And fill it up with words we don't mean

Dark sides best unseen

"I don't love you, let alone care for you", Heero droned on his is monotone voice. He was doing this for Relena's own good. He was still amazed that she actually spoke the words his heart rejoiced at. Still, he had to protect her from all threats. This included himself. Her being with him would only destroy her.

Relena stared at Heero in shock. 'How could he say that to me? I just told him I love him and he blows me off.' Relena had had enough. Her emotions finally taking over as shock wore off. Her flattened hand came out of nowhere and struck Heero hard on the cheek. 'How could she have thought herself in love with this...this...whatever it was normal girls called men like him.'

  
_And we wonder why we're feeling this way.  
Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same  
Why we can be unkind  
Questioning the strongest of hearts_

Relena ran all the way back to her room; crying as she flew by the startled faces of friends, family, and employees in the Peacecraft mansion.

Heero, on the other hand, was getting his butt chewed out by his best friends Duo and Quatre. "How could you be so cold you SOB? That great-looking, sweet thing is gone on you and when she confesses her feelings to you; you blow her off!" Duo pulled back to knock Heero a good one, but before he could land a hit Heero was kicked in the gut hard. Duo looked to his left with a total look of shock on his face. There stood Quatre madder then Duo had ever seen his pacifist friend. 'Note to self. Run like hell when Quatre is mad. End note.'

As Heero laid on the floor holding his gut in complete shock Quarte began to talk in a tone that left no room for arguing. "You tell us to live and act on our emotions and what do you do? Hide from yours and refuse to let the love in. Listen to me Heero, you get one last chance to get this right. Either go tell Relena your true feelings or take this gun and go blow your head off! I love Relena like a sister. You hurt her one more time and I swear I'll kill you. In a calmer and more gentle voice, "Its time to let the past go Heero. I hear you cry out in pain in your sleep. Let Relena help heal those wounds and fill them with her love. I also know you watch her every night as she sleep after those nightmares of yours. Its time to admit your feelings. Understand?"

"......" was the only reply Quarte received. Heero slowly stood and walked out of the room heading towards Relena's private wing.

"Think he will get it right?" asked Duo.

"If not we are going to be down one Gundam pilot" replied Quatre.

"Remind me never to hurt Hilde with you around" half joked Duo.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting you. Hilde would have you tackled and tied to the bed in 5 seconds flat" grinned Quatre as he walked out of the room.

"Hey what does that mean...?" yelled Duo as he ran after him.

__

That's when we must start  
Believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far.  
That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love if for  
Nothing else can do it.  
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for.

As Heero slowly walked to Relena's room he truly realized that he couldn't live without her. She completed him. He was the dark angel of the night. She the angel of light. Heero slowly shook his head as he thought. IF only Duo could hear my thoughts. He would have a field day saying "About time you baka".

  
_Sometimes I see you  
And you don't know I am there  
And I'm washed away by emotions  
I hold deep down inside  
Getting stronger with time_

Heero climbed out his window as he had done on countless nights and stood among the shadows on her balcony watching as she looked towards the diamond studded stars and cried her heart out to them. "WHY CAN"T HE LOVE ME?" Then Relena turned towards where she knew Heero was standing in the darken shadow. She knew ha came to watch her every night after his nightmares. Like Quatre, she had the ability to feel his pain and suffering and longed to heal with her love and understanding. Still, she decided that this had to be his move. She would no force him to love her. Only accept it when it was freely given to her by him. Relena turned on her heals and walked slowly into her room blowing the candles out as she went.

When Relena reached her bed there was a note and a beautiful orchid of palest pink sitting on her pillow. The pink was even more gorgeous against the white lace covered pillows. She slowly pulled back the covers and picked up the items on her bed, knowing that Heero was watching, and sat in bed beginning to read the note as she gently inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flower and look at its beautiful but fragile flowers.

****

You know I'm not good with writing or even saying my feelings. You were what guided me through this fiery hell of two wars and made me believe that I could survive in peace. You managed to knock down every inner defense I had against you Relena Peacecraft. I love you. Does that help?

Heero

Heero stood there in her room looking for the first time in his life completely unsure of himself and open to the feelings she was giving him. Relena wasted no time pulling him into bed with her. Pinning him to the bed. "About time you came to your senses. I was getting worried you wouldn't come" she said as she grinned down at him.

"Let's just say I got some sense knocked into me. Um.. Relena could you get off my stomach. that is where I got some sense knocked into."

"oh...." 

__

It's living through the fire  
And holding on we find  
That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love if for  
Nothing else can do it.  
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for.

From the shadows Trowa turned to Quatre. "You finally managed to get him to open up. I'm amazed."

"Oh you shouldn't be. Your next. I received the most interesting letter from Catherine today."

"...............WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Now, now, don't over exert yourself. She just wants you to talk to her more. Anything else that happens will happen on your own." 'Well, its only a tiny fib'

"Oh then, you would love this letter I got from Dorothy Catalonia..........."

Quatre turns white almost instantly. "Your joking right?"

".............."

"Your not"

"Well don't worry. I'm giving it to Catherine. Let her work out YOUR relationship troubles."

"I have no troubles in any department. Do you want what Heero received?"

__

Believing in the one thing  
That has gotten us this far  
That's what love is for  
To help us through it  
That's what love if for  
Nothing else can do it.  
Round off the edges  
Talk us down from the ledges  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for  
That's what love if for.

Little did the two boys know they were being watched by Heero and Relena. "Think the fake letters worked?"

"hn..."

"Not again"

Heero turned to her a playful light in his eyes that took Relena's breathe away. "Well, I always said act on your feelings. I never said anything about talking about them or showing them."

"What?" Relena was so cute in his eyes when she was mad. Thank heavens he had quick reflexes. Man, could she pack a punch. To end it once and for all Heero gently took her in his arms and kissed are under the stars that twinkled like a gem colored sky and a moon that would forever be.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

  
_That's what love if for  
Melt our defenses  
Bring us back to our senses  
Give us strength to try once more  
Baby, that's what love is for.  
That's what love if for._


End file.
